dead space 4- 5 years after DS3
by clarice51
Summary: my fanfic on dead space hope you enjoy and this is my third fanfic it is five years after dead space 3
1. introduction and start of story

**Dead space 4**

I do not own dead space industries nor do I own Isaac Clarke, ellie Langford, john carver Nicole, Norton, necromorphs, damara, Dylan, and any other dead space characters that appear in this story, but I do own clarice Clarke and little Isaac Clarke so no bad comments this is my dead space 4 fan fiction at the moment there isn't a dead space 4 I don't think, so enjoy my fan fiction

**Introduction**

After the events of dead space 1, 2, and 3 Isaac Clarke and ellie Langford found each other again and have no encounters with necromorphs for the last 5 years but the necromorphs are still there Isaac Clarke and ellie Langford have a 5 year old daughter called clarice Clarke and she is brilliant at killing fake necromorphs so she could be good at killing the real things she has three special powers first power is healing peoples wounds and bringing them back to life, second power is creating things with her bare hands, and the third and final power is repairing anything with her bare hands. Isaac protects her doesn't let her out of his sight because the necromorphs could attack at any moment.

**In earth space aboard the ship**

Isaac: is trying to wake Clarice up "clarice wake up"

Clarice: wakes up "what daddy"

Isaac: "I just had a vision and they are coming were going to need to fight them it's your chance to show off all your training"

Clarice: "ok daddy"

Isaac: "ok let's get you dressed" picks her up and gets her ready and puts on her suit pants, top, jacket and finally connects her helmet to the back of her suit and picks her up and walks to ellie and john he puts clarice down and hands clarice her gun she takes it

Clarice: "so we going to kill real ones"

Ellie: "yes Clarice me you daddy and carver are going to kill real ones"


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac: presses button and walks out holding Clarices hand and ellies hand

John: walks out last and stands by Isaac "let's show these motherfuckers what we can do"

Isaac: holds up gun "yeah let's go Clarice get on my shoulders" lowers

Clarice: climbs onto Isaacs shoulders "ok daddy" she holds gun up while sitting on Isaacs shoulders

Isaac: walks forward with ellie and Clarice sitting on his shoulders and arm round ellie "we beat these fuckers or die trying"

John: walks to Isaac "you got that right let's kill us some necromorphs"

Isaac: clips Clarices legs to his shoulder pads to stop her falling off during the shoot outs "I think I see some" hides behind some crates with Clarice connected to him

Ellie: goes into cover and holds gun "are we going to shoot them or not"

John: shoots some "yeah I just shot some so get ready for some fucking bloodshed" shoots more

Isaac: shoots them "fuck you and fuck you marker"

Clarice: shoots loads of them "daddy what's a marker"

Ellie: starts shooting their limbs off "it's the thing that creates the necromorphs and if we destroy it the necromorphs will be destroyed too"

Clarice: unclips herself and starts shooting their limbs off "oh so we have to destroy it" shields herself and kills more than ever

John: looks shocked "well you can tell that she's your daughter Isaac" hits one over the head with gun and knocks head off and shoots it limbs off

Isaac: smiles "yep that's true now we have to find the marker CLARICE LOOK OUT"

Clarice: backflips and kills it "thanks dad"

Isaac: "whoa cool your welcome"

John: looks at all the limbs "ok let's go find that marker" walks to Isaac

Ellie: comes out of cover and walks to Isaac, Clarice and carver "yeah if the necromorphs are here then the marker has to be here too"

Isaac: looks at the team "yeah it should it's just finding the fucker so let's go" clips Clarice to him and walks gun in hand


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole: appears to Isaac, ellie, carver and Clarice "hello Isaac thought you could just forget about me "walks to Isaac

Clarice: looks scared "mom, dad who is she"

Ellie: walks to Isaac and Clarice and looks at Nicole "it's your dads ex-girlfriend before he met me" looks at Nicole

Isaac: looks at Nicole and looks angry "GET AWAY FROM ME NICOLE I TRUSTED YOU BUT YOU USED MY MARKER BLUEPRINT AND CREATED A MARKER AND BLAMED ME FOR IT AND THEN YOU TRIED TO KILL ME" wants to kill her so bad

Clarice: looks angry too and unclips herself and walks to her and looks at her with blue and green eyes "stay away"

Nicole: goes into Clarices mind and goes for her

Clarice: destroys all of the markers around her "I'm more powerful than you think" destroys Nicole and appears back without Nicole

Isaac: looks shocked and scared for Clarice's safety "clarice is you ok" walks to her

Ellie: stays back with carver "ok that was good and scary" looks at Isaac as he walks to Clarice

Clarice: looks dazed starts talking to her "the marker must be destroyed"

Isaac: kneels next her and touches her and gets a vision and looks at Clarice shocked

Ellie: looks at carver worried and back at Isaac and Clarice "Isaac what did you see"

Isaac: looks at ellie and carver "she's going to destroy the marker on her own" looks scared

Clarice: she blinks and eyes go normal blue and green "why I have to destroy it on my own" starts to cry scared tears

Isaac: hugs her tight "I don't know now don't cry its ok I'm not going to let you do this alone"

Clarice: she screams "AHHH"

Ellie and carver: sees someone in the distance realizes who it is "ISAAC ITS NORTON"

Isaac: looks behind him and sees Norton and points gun at him "no I killed you how are you still alive"

Norton: turns into necromorph and runs at Isaac

Clarice: shoots all of his limbs off and faints


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac: looks at Clarice and picks her up "clarice are you ok"

Ellie: runs over to Isaac and Clarice "oh no don't die on us Clarice"

Carver: walks over to the rest of the team looking sad "clarice don't put your mom and dad through your death please I lost my son and wife I don't want my best friend to lose his little girl please wake up please"

Clarice: her heart starts to beat

Isaac and ellie: look at carver "whoa carver" looks at Clarice

Clarice: starts to breathe wakes up slowly and looks at Isaac slowly "daddy"

Isaac: looks at Clarice and then at carver "carver how did you do that"

Carver: looks up from the ground "my sadness can bring anyone I love or care about back to life but my wife and son are too far gone to be brought back" looks at floor to hide sadness and tears

Isaac: hands Clarice to ellie and walks to carver and touches his shoulder "carver you need to let them go like I did with Nicole and yeah your wife and son are gone but you know they are always here carver right here" points to your heart

Carver: looks up and smiles "yeah I guess I just have to let them go" sees something "Isaac do you see the toy soldier" walks to it

Isaac: face palms "not this again it's not real carver it's trying to get into your mind"

Carver: picks up and goes into his mind and hears Dylan's voice "daddy when are you coming home" and sees damara and see looks at him with white lights coming out of her eyes and mouth "joins us carver make us whole again" carver holds gun "no damara you're not real your just in my mind argh" goes back to reality

Isaac: waving his hand in front of carvers face "carver are you still in there"

Carver: blinks three times and looks at you "yeah I'm still here I saw her and heard him"

Isaac: slaps him in the face "snap out of it carver" looks at ellie and Clarice and notices they are not there "where the fuck did my girlfriend and daughter go" looks at carver

Carver: looks at you concerned "I don't know damara no don't do it let them go"

Isaac: looks at you "carver stop this your scaring me now"

Carver: looks at you serious "damara has ellie and clarice she won't let them go unless I make us whole again"


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac: looks at you looking angry "where is she"

Ellie: rips off the rope and unties Clarice and tries to find the exit but no luck "clarice use your powers"

Clarice: creates a ball of fire and destroys the door

Ellie: picks her up and runs and runs into Isaacs back and falls

Isaac: turns round and spots ellie and Clarice helps her up and hugs them tight "fuck don't ever disappear from my side again unless It's to save your life"

Carver: looks at Isaac "Isaac if ellie and Clarice are here then damara can't be far" damara appears "damara you're not real anymore I'm letting you and Dylan go I have to move on"

Damara: stops and turns normal and walks to you "touch my hand carver" holds out her hand

Carver: looks at her "how do I know you're not going to kill me" tries not to touch her hand wants to keep her and Dylan here

Damara: looks at you with normal eyes tears form "carver I'm sorry I made you see things" pukes up a necromorph spider that turned damara into a swarmer and steps on it squishing it

Isaac: looks at the spider and shoots it and looks at carver "carver I know I shouldn't say this but touch her hand what have you got to lose she's your wife"

Carver: looks at damara and smiles and holds her hand and nothing happens "why didn't anything happen"

Isaac: walks to you "you let her go she's not infected anymore if you still love her then kiss her" looks at you

Damara: looks at you tear filled eyes

Carver: hesitates but kisses her

Isaac: walks to ellie to give them a moment "you ok ellie"

Ellie: looks at you "yeah"

Damara: kisses carver back "thank you carver you set me free now it's time for me to let you go bye carver" disappears

Carver: watches her disappear and looks down


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac: looks at carver "you did the right thing she isn't in pain now you set her free and now she has set you free she is finally at rest like Nicole is at rest we will miss them but remember where they will stay"

Little boy: runs to Isaac "help me please"

Isaac: looks at the kid "what's wrong"

Little boy: "the necromorphs are trying to kill me"

Isaac: looks at the kid and at the necromorph and shoots them all keeping the kid by him

All the Necromorphs: dies

Isaac: looks at the kid "they are gone for now where are your family"

Little boy: looks back "that was them" points to the necromorphs limbs

Isaac: looks at the kid again "oh that's bad you're a survivor then huh what's your name you look like me when I was your age"

Little boy: looks back "my names Isaac Clarke"

Isaac: looks shocked "that's my name how is this possible"

Little Isaac: "I don't know I guess maybe you're me from the future and you flew into a time warp"

Isaac: gets a vision from my childhood and starts to lose sight of all surroundings and freezes on the spot

Ellie: walks to you "Isaac are you ok"

Little Isaac: disappears

Isaac: blinks three times "yes where did the little boy go"

Ellie: looks at you worried "what little boy"

Isaac: "never mind"

Ellie: looks at you worried "ok Isaac we should go find that marker"

Carver: walks to you "Isaac you're not crazy I saw him too" pushes you forward to get you moving "ellies right we should keep moving unless you want to become a necromorph"

Isaac: starts running "fuck that I'm not becoming no necromorph" catches up to ellie and picks Clarice up and clips her to him


	7. Chapter 7

Clarice: gets scared then realizes it's only Isaac "AHH oh it's just you daddy" helmet comes on and holds her gun

Isaac: helmet comes and holds his gun too and walks to find the marker

Clarice: hands glow and she points to a trail of symbols that are similar to the symbols on the marker "daddy I think I found the marker with my mind" eyes start to show marker symbols

Isaac: starts to follow the trail "good girl you might of found the marker" looks at ellie and carver

Clarice: eyes are orange "follow the trail daddy that's all I can say otherwise the trail will disappear"

Ellie and carver: follows the trail behind Isaac and Clarice

Isaac: climbs up the mountain and sees the marker glowing red looks back at carver and ellie and ellie is slipping carver is losing her grip runs down and grabs ellie and pulls her and carver up the mountain "I'm not going to lose my girlfriend and best friend"

Ellie and carver: "thanks"

Clarice: eyes turn normal but hands turn yellow and unclips herself and walks to the edge of the mountain and destroys the marker with powers and slips and falls down the mountain

Isaac: he has a vision and grabs her hand nearly slipping with her "I'm not going to let you go never" starts to lose grip and uses other hand and tries to save Clarice

Clarice: looks up at you tear filled eyes "daddy if you don't let go we will both die"

Isaac: looks back starts to tear up but refuses to let his only daughter go "I'd die with you your special to me" starts to lose grip

Clarice: let's go and falls

Isaac: starts to cry "NO" pulls out rope and connects it to himself and the mountain and jumps down trying to get her

Clarice: lying on floor eyes closed

Isaac: lands on floor and picks her up and activates rocket boots and flies back up the mountain to crying ellie in carvers arms carver holds her sadly holding clarice in his arms his eyes filled with tears "she's not breathing and she's injured but not bitten so that's good I guess"

Ellie: crying hugs Isaac tight


	8. Chapter 8

Clarice: eyes open slowly

Carver: he sees her eyes open "Isaac ellie her eyes are open"

Isaac: looks at Clarice her eyes closed "no their not carver"

Carver: sees her looking at me Clarice goes into my mind "what you want Clarice"

Clarice: walks to you scared "carver help me mommy and daddy can't see that my eyes are open" turns around and destroys the marker and goes out of carvers mind

Carver: looks at Clarice "Isaac please believe me she is alive look at her she went into my mind"

Isaac: looks at Clarice and notices that her eyes are open and she moves "Clarice I see your eyes are open but how"

Clarice: "don't know"

Isaac: looks around to see that Clarice is holding onto his hand about to fall down the mountain

Clarice: "DADDY HELP ME PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO" starts to lose grip

Isaac: grabs her and pulls her up and saves her "sorry I got lost in thought"

Clarice: stands up and looks at Isaac "daddy are you ok"

Isaac: "yes I'm fine we should get out of here" runs back to the ship with ellie, carver and clarice and closes the door the ship takes off as the planet is destroyed "ok that was close ok today was stressful nearly lost you all"

Ellie, carver and Clarice: looks at you "yep"

Isaac: picks up Clarice who's falling asleep "let's put you to bed you've had a busy day"

Clarice: falls asleep in Isaacs arms

Isaac: takes her suit and helmet off and puts her to bed and closes door and walks to ellie and carver "Clarice is asleep carver you look like you're going to fall asleep why don't you go to bed I'm going too you coming ellie"

Carver: goes to bed leaving Isaac and ellie the only ones awake

Ellie: goes to bed with Isaac

**Next morning**


	9. Chapter 9

Isaac: wakes up and gets out of bed while ellie is still asleep and hears a cry coming from clarices room walks in and she's asleep having a nightmare he goes to her and shakes her "clarice wake up"

Clarice: wakes up crying and hugs Isaac really tight "are we the only ones alive"

Isaac: hugs back "not that I know of your mom's sleeping peacefully and your uncle carver is snoring CARVER STOP SNORING" carver stops snoring Isaac gets Clarice into her suit and helmet

Clarice: picks up gun and clips it to herself and walks out the room with Isaac

Isaac: holds her close to him and carver and ellie wakes up and walk to Isaac and Clarice "morning guys"

Ellie and carver: "morning Isaac morning Clarice"

Clarice: "morning mom morning uncle carver"

Isaac: "do you guys want to go destroy the markers"

Ellie, Clarice and carver: "yes that would be best"

Isaac: sits in captain's chair and takes ship out of earth space "clarice do a marker scan with your mind ellie take the helm carver do the navigation" flies the ship

Clarice: does a marker scan with her mind

Ellie: takes the helm

Carver: does the navigation

Clarice: sends Isaac a marker location

Isaac: puts coordinates that Clarice sent him "ok let's do this" flies the ship to the coordinates and lands it "ok clarice come on you know what to do" lowers

Clarice: jumps onto his back

Isaac: clips her to him "I may be wearing a suit but it still hurts when you jump on my back"

Clarice: "sorry daddy"

Isaac: "its ok" walks onto planet and eyes widen through helmet

Ellie: walks out with carver and stands next to Isaac "whoa no fucking way are we going to survive this" looks at all the necromorphs


	10. Chapter 10

ellie: holds up gun but it doesn't shoot "my guns jammed"

Isaac: pulls out a plasma cutterand hands it to "here use this gun"

Ellie: takes it "ok thanks we should get moving before they get us" spots a girl that looks like clarice "Isaac you have clarice right"

Isaac: looks at you clarice sitting on his shoulders points to clarice "yes look" doesn't notice that the girl who looks like clarice is coming forward

Clarice: gets scared "daddy why she look like me"

Isaac: looks at her "I have no idea oh fuck shes a swamper look at the glowing lights in her eyes and mouth clarice don't unclip yourself"

Clarice: about to unclip herself "ok daddy whats a swamper"

Isaac: "it's a type of necromorph it will kill you and then crawl into your mouth and posses you and make you have glowing white lights come out of your eyes and mouth"

Ellie: "should we shoot her"

Isaac: "yes but its going to be hard since she looks like my daughter clarice could you go into her mind and get rid of her"

Clarice: goes into her mind and destroys her

Isaac: "your getting faster at killing the necrmorphs"

Clarice: "yeah argh whats going on" starts glowing

Isaac: looks worried "clarice why are you glowing wait is there a marker nearby" spots some necromorph tracks and follows them

Clarice: follows Isaac with carver and ellie behind her "ow I think its more than one and its theres a big one with little ones" runs up the mountain pointing gun in front of her and stops "DADDY GET UP HERE"

Isaac: runs up after her and looks at the mother of all markers with small ones surrounding it "it's the mother of all markers ELLIE CARVER SHE FOUND THE MOTHER MARKER GET UP HERE"

Ellie and carver: looks at it

Ellie: "the big one its so big"

Carver: looks at it "whoa its creating more we need to destroy it"


	11. Chapter 11

Isaac: connects clarice and ellie to me and activates rocket boots "carver were going to destroy it and the planet will be destroyed and we will need to act fast so activate your rocket boots" flies down to the mother marker

Carver: activates rocket boots and flies down towards the mother marker and catches up to Isaac clarice and ellie

Clarice: unclips herself and activates her rocket boots and flies down to marker shielding herself and lands

Isaac: about to stop her but lets her go "this might be her battle not ours guys see how shes taking control we can help kill the necromorphs but she will have to destroy this marker its her destiny I hope she's ready for this" lands with ellie and carver

Ellie: looks at clarice "what if shes not what will happen"

Carver: looks at Isaac "yeah Isaac what if shes not ready"

Isaac: looks at clarice with confidence "don't worry shes ready for this look at her shes just destroyed 3 of the little ones all ready we will kill the necromorphs while she destroys the markers"walks to clarice "clarice I believe that you can complete this, clarice this is your mission ok" hugs her

Clarice: smiles and hugs back and pushes him back before destroying the marker to save Isaac "thanks daddy now stay away until I have completed this mission"

Isaac: walks to the team and holds plasma cutter up "lets do this ellie carver we need to protect clarice while she does this shoot any necromorphs before they get to her shes the only one who can destroy this mother marker" keeps a look out but nothing comes "you guys spotted any yet"

Ellie and carver: "no"

Clarice: hands glow and she touches the mother marker and it glows and starts to shatter and the red glow disappears and all the markers around it explode along with the mother marker clarice is the middle of the explosion

Isaac: turns around to see its all dust and clarice is not there "where did she go"

Clarice: flies out of the snow that buried her during the explosion and lands infront of her family with helmet on "im right here"

Isaac: looks at clarice and hugs her "we have to get out of here" start to walk back to ship as ground fall beneath Isaac and clarice and they fall down

Ellie: starts crying runs to save Isaac and clarice "NO"


	12. Chapter 12

Carver: grabs ellie and pulls her back "ellie come on we have to get back to the ship before we die too they completed their mission we need to go now" takes her back to the ship and goes back to earth space

**Underground**

Isaac: alarm sounds with red light he turns it off and looks around and gets up and wonders where he is and where clarice is too "clarice are you here"

Clarice: wakes up surrounded by markers and screams "DADDY WHERE ARE YOU THERES MARKERS ALL AROUND ME" shouts to an empty room

Isaac: can hear clarice but cant see hear her but can hear her and hear banging on the wall behind him holds up gun to it and shoots the wall

Clarice: screams in pain and looks at the bullet hole in her hole "daddy you shot me" bangs harder

Isaac: holds up gun the wall "clarice stand away from the fucking wall"

Clarice: moves away from the wall

Isaac: shoots the wall destroying it

Clarice: is standing in front of the wall holding a shield around her

Isaac: looks at her and smiles "clarice your alive come here"

Clarice: runs to Isaac and hugs him tight "daddy"

Isaac: picks her up and hugs back and clips her to him "come on we need get out of here" activates rocket boots and files up into space and flies to earth space and spots the ship

**On the ship in earth space**

Ellie: crying "Isaac are you there Isaac your gone aren't you" walks to bedroom and closes it

Carver: looks at her feeling sorry for her "Isaac I know your not dead please find us"

Isaac: with clarice connected to him and goes to the door of the ship and bangs it no answer "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR CARVER ITS ME Isaac I GOT CLARICE WITH ME SHES LOSING OXYGEN AND SHES INJURED"

Carver: opens the door

Isaac: turns off rocket boots and puts clarice down

Carver: "thank fuck your alive"


	13. Chapter 13

Clarice: looks around for ellie "where is mommy"

Carver: looks at Isaac who is looking at him worried "relax Isaac shes crying in the bedroom"

Isaac: "carver keep clarice occupied please" walks into the bedroom

Carver: looks at clarice worried "err ok so what should we do"

Clarice: thinks

Carver: "please don't say my little pony"

Isaac: walks out and looks at carver "shit this is fucking bad" starts to walk around the ship trying to think of a way to get through this

Carver: looks at Isaac worried and confused "what's going on isaac"

Isaac: about to say it but notices clarice is there "clarice can you go to your room me and uncle carver need to talk"

Clarice: goes to her room

Carver: "Isaac whats going on"

Isaac: looks at you seriously "ok its about ellie shes pregnant what are we going to do were all going to die"

Carver: mouth open "oh fuck shes vulnerable that would explain why shes always crying and hormonal Isaac were not going to die well get through this how many months is she"

Isaac: looks at you scared "we think three months she put on a little weight but you can hardly tell shes asleep"

Carver: touches isaacs shoulder "Isaac look shes been fighting these necromorphs for 3 months"

Isaac: "carver remember what happened last year when she got pregnant I lost the baby to the necromorphs I had to remove it because it would of killed her I don't know if I can do that again"

Carver: "dude this time you will be ready to protect her ok dude my wife was pregnant with Dylan remember she was still near necromorphs but I protected her she had Dylan and he was fine the only reason I lost them was because they wasn't with me so I couldnt save them but your family is with you can"

Isaac: looks up at you shocked "your right carver if im here I can protect my family and your family too I just don't know how to tell clarice it could put her off her training"


End file.
